The Russian Sam Winchester
by TheRussianSeahawk
Summary: An AU story in which Sam leaves his family not for Stanford, but for Syria, but when he isn't allowed to return and the Turkish president threatening his deportation, Putin steps in and takes him in and all hell breaks loose for both men
1. Chapter 1

Sam Winchester drank a cup of tea as he calmly sat in a terraced café in Istanbul, Turkey; he watched as the bustling city moved around him, the senses were filed with exotic color, sound and taste, time here was fluid and melodic, but for Sam, time had stood still since his argument with his father, Sam quickly fingered his YPG patch that was on his arm as a nervous habit, his emerald green eyes twitched and he checked his cellphone, it read 10:30 AM and the date read March 23rd 2019, Sam sighed and muttered angrily "The reporter should have been here by now." Then Sam downed a cup of tea, allowing to scald his throat, but he didn't care. The waiter came by and asked in Turkish "Are you ready to order?" Sam nodded and replied in a heavy accent in Turkish "Some Baklava please, and don't forget the Eggplants stuffed with lamb, please." The waiter nodded and left with the new order, and soon Gale Wister, an AP reporter based in Turkey approached Sam and both men embraced briefly and greeted each other, Sam exclaimed "I thought you would never come." Gale apologized in Turkish and soon the waiter brought Sam's food and set it out for him. Gale discreetly turned on his recorder and then asked Sam to tell his story.

Flashback to fifteen years ago.

I was arguing about my future against my father John Winchester, he was angry because I wanted to attend Stanford instead of becoming a hunter like him and my brother Dean, I wish he understood how I felt but he was adamant in me becoming a hunter so I left once and for all. And so I was lost, alone and without anyone by my side, even my brother Dean didn't even say anything, it was clear to me that I was the disappointment of the family, no matter how hard I tried, I still would fall short of my dad's expectations. And so I did some research and realized that I could still make a contribution without my dad or my brother ever knowing, I first found out about the plight of the Kurdish and the Yazidi people back when I was in middle school, I was saddened by the fact that they had no representation throughout history and they had been oppressed severely by Saddam Hussein, by the time he had been executed, I was a Freshman in High School, I and my family frequently moved around, but I always managed to find a library and do research on the Kurds and their culture, I realized they were merely oppressed for their religion and how they practiced it, but when I was thrown out of my family, I realized a freedom I never had while living with my father, I first contacted the YPG through a Facebook page and got in touch with the commander, he then gave me a series of questions and I answered them as honestly as I could, then I purchased a ticket and flew out to Italy to throw off the US authorities and then I flew to Turkey, where I was smuggled in the dead of the night into Syria, The next morning, I was given an orientation on their history and their language as well as their religion, and their motives for fighting, they made it very clear from the beginning that they were fighting to liberate their oppressed people from the Assad regime as well as ISIS, they emphasized on the fact that they were not seeking glory in their conquests, but rather freedom from the fear of being executed, then over a series of months, they trained me in martial arts, the use of weaponry and the maintenance of AK-47's, how to use grenades and how to detect bombs as well as how to avoid sniper fire, I was even trained on obstacle courses that were literally on fire, I of course learned Kurdish, Syrian and Turkish in order to communicate, I was tested repeatedly on my language skills and soon I was handed my first assignment after two years of training, I also became stronger physically and mentally.

Back to the interview Gale: Did you ever regret leaving your home?

Sam: No I didn't, well I did become homesick after five years, but when I tried to return four years ago, I was deported back here and well I have been stuck here ever since.

Gale: Have you ever established any contact whatsoever with your family members?

Sam: I actually never had the time to do so because of all the training and the fighting and not to mention the fact that we tried to limit our contact since the militants had technology to trace phone calls in an area.

Gale: Do you think you made the right decision in leaving for the YPG, even though you can never return?

Sam: Are you asking me that I regret joining the YPG? If that is the question, then no, I don't regret my decision, I never regret my decisions.

Gale: If your family knew where you were and what you did, how do you think they would react?

Sam: I think my family would be very angry and would demand for me to return, but as you can see, until my attorney straightens things out, I'm stuck here in Turkey, but I am not sure whether they would be proud or disappointed in me.

Gale: Did you suffer any injuries during your service?

Sam:…Look, I know you want to know about my past, but this is a bit of a touchy subject, I will try and be brief, I once suffered a grade two concussion and a dislocated shoulder while leaping from a balcony to escape sniper fire, another time in Aleppo, a barrel bomb exploded nearby and sent shrapnel into my left leg, I was lucky there was enough medical supplies to save my left leg or it would have been amputated, I had to be removed from service because of the injuries to the leg that have left me with a permanent limp because of the screwed government forces.

Gale: Do you miss your family at all?

Sam: (Takes a deep breath) Yes, yes I do, I would first go to Dean and apologize to him for being such a disappointment, I would tell my father how sorry I was not able to see how he wanted me to be safe, I would then hug Uncle Bobby and Pastor Jim and tell them all how much my life has become meaningless.

Gale: What do you do here, now that your prospects of returning home are diminished?

Sam: I work.

Gale: Like what kind of job?

Sam: I work as a financial advisor under a very large company that sells electronics.

Gale: Do you wish you had done things differently?

Sam: Yes, but even now I still don't see an alternative to the path that I took to be where I am now.

Gale: Take me through your daily life as a solider.

Sam: I try and get as much sleep as I can before the gunfire starts, the firing starts at around five or six, I cram a slice of bread in my mouth and get ready for the day, I usually don't take off my Kevlar vest and uniform or the Kalashnikov while I am sleeping, so there is usually no need for changing clothes, I do patrol from six to twelve and if things head south during that time, I usually do what common sense dictates and fire back at the enemy, I often rest from one to two and get back to patrol, sometimes I often participated in assaults and spearhead attacks, but those were rare.

Gale: Would you go back and serve the YPG again if you were given the chance?

Sam: Yes, I would, I definitely would serve as a People's protection unit and to represent the United States in the battle against Assad, I would serve without hesitation or second thought to my own safety.

Gale: Thank you for your time to conduct this interview. I wish you the very best in your case and good night.

Sam: Good night to you as well.

Samuel Winchester said his farewells to the reporter and he checked his phone, he sighed sadly and realized it was already 1:30 PM, he slapped down fifty Liras and left the Café, Sam then headed to his apartment in downtown, he then flipped on the television and watched as his fellow fighters gain ground when suddenly his phone rung, he answered it and his attorney told him "Samuel Winchester, leave Turkey, NOW, Erdogan wants you out of his country NOW! He has been firing up the deportation process since I tried to get you back to the US, there is no hope of you ever returning to the States, I have fortunately pulled a few strings with Vladimir Putin of Russia to give you political asylum, under the condition you become a citizen and vacate Turkey within 72 hours, I'm truly sorry I can't bring you back to the United States, I really am Samuel." At that moment, Sam was grabbing his things and stuffing them into suitcases as his attorney blared out instructions on which border checkpoint to take and how much cash to carry, and the directions to Russia, he was dashing left and right to grab his true identification papers including his passport, his ID card and his expired visas as well as his driver's license and credit cards, Sam stuffed his suitcases and made several frantic phone calls to the taxi, then to the airline agency to book a ticket to Moscow. After five hours of running around and packing everything and tying up loose ends with his landlord and vacating the property, Sam was in a taxi that was speeding down the highway to the airport, Sam quickly paid the driver and was shoving the suitcases onto a cart and tapped his foot impatiently as he waited in line to check in his baggage, his heart was pounding with fear hoping that he would get out in time. Soon Sam landed in Russia and a man told him to request Putin's presence when he went through customs, as the official asked him for his papers, Sam said in his best Russian "I need Putin." The official laughed and replied "You are insane if you think he has time for foreign scum like you, but I will humor you and call Putin to prove my point." Soon the official said "Bring Putin over to room twenty in the Vnkovo international airport, some American wants to meet with him." The official nodded and confirmed by saying to Sam "Putin is on his way and wants to know why he is needed, I will bring an interpreter, which language do you wish to speak in?" Sam replied and said "Kurdish, I will speak in Kurdish." After twenty minutes, an interpreter sat next to him and Putin strode in calmly, when Sam saw Putin, his world stopped and he felt as though meeting the President of Russia was his life's sole mission, Putin's eyes held a steely, icy blue gaze freezing the warm, goofy natured green eyes that Sam held, his jawline and cheekbones were accented and hardened by a shadowy, bloodstained life as a KGB agent, Putin's sharp suit concealed a heavily toned body which was battle hardened, which starkly contrasted against Sam's hastily dressed form, Putin crisply began "So you are the man I personally gave asylum to?" Sam nodded and Putin continued in English "Everyone who is not Samuel Winchester must leave the room." Everyone soon left and Sam was left alone with the President, Putin then stated "The conditions of you staying in my country includes several things." Putin paused for effect and then continued "One: you will become a Supernatural Hunter here, Two: You can never leave Russia without my permission, Three: don't even think about leaving Russia without my permission, if you do, I will have the KGB hunt you down and kill you, Four: You MUST become a Russian citizen OR I will deport you to Turkey without hesitation, Five: You must serve in the Russian government for at least two years, Six: You must learn Russian." With that, Putin abruptly placed his hand on Sam's shoulder in a comforting gesture and squeezed and then said "Welcome to Russia, you will love our country." And then he was gone, the customs official came back with Sam's passport with a freshly stamped page and then let Sam out, the secret service member said "Putin has told me to bring you to his home at the Kremlin." And so Sam was led into limousine which drove through the empty streets of Moscow, no doubt this was standard protocol for all important visitors, and soon the limo passed the red brick walls and past the Tsar cannon and the Tsar bell, there were countless spires and colorful onion domes from the churches nearby, soon the Grand Kremlin Palace came into view and he was led up the stairs where a young maid greeted him and led him to his room. Sam found his luggage already waiting for him despite not picking it up from the airport, his room contained a king size bed with the finest sheets and stuffed with Egyptian cotton, the curtains were blood red and had gold fringes to keep out the sun and to provide privacy, and in front of the bed was a flat screen television, but when he turned it on, there were news networks like RT and Russia Insider as well as some Russian dramas, soap operas, and cartoons like Masha and the Bear, suddenly there was a knock at the door and when he answered it, it was a tailor for Sam so he could get fitted for a set of suits since casual clothing in the Kremlin would not cut it, as he was led down the hallways and corridors, he stared at the fancy decorations and the gold leaf paneling on the ceiling, chandeliers hung from the ceiling, this was a far cry from the rotten motels John had forced him and Dean to stay in during their journeys, clearly Russians had no tolerance for anything short of the best and he also noticed there were Russian flags everywhere, he loved the beauty of the white, blue and red striped banner and he was beginning to get used to the Russian guards glaring at him wherever he went, and soon he was in the tailor room and the tailor said "Your clothing reminds me of the homeless I see on the television from the American news networks." Sam realized that the tailor was telling him he looked homeless and he violently blushed and suddenly became interested in his worn shoes. Then the tailor introduced himself as Dimitri and quickly proceeded in showing Sam fabrics and colors, Sam chose a cotton black and the tailor continued by putting in needles and measuring him over and over, after an hour of scrutinizing and analyzing, he was allowed to leave and Putin then lead him down to sign up for a government position, within the hour Sam was a manager in the Kremlin archives. Sam then arrived at the dining hall where Putin and Medvedev were sitting and enjoying food, and Sam enjoyed the usual Russian food, but when the Vodka was brought in, all three men indulged in the bitter taste of the alcohol and soon all three men were drunk to St. Petersburg and back. After the Prime Minister left for his room, Putin stared at Sam and felt a strange feeling, a mutual feeling, a forbidden feeling, a feeling that could get him impeached with the Duma if the media caught wind of it and he turned away from the younger man, but Sam was too drunk to walk on his own, so Putin brought it up to himself to bring Sam to the master bedroom in which Putin slept in alone and miserable since the wave of sanctions began, Putin carried him ever so gently as to not jar him awake, Putin cursed and huffed and puffed and finally Putin swung his bedroom door open and lay Sam on the bed, he knew that Sam's room was two floors up and he didn't have the strength to carry him up further.

Vladimir Putin's POV.

I didn't expect to fall in love with my adversary, I promise, but when I saw Sam's photo after it was presented by his attorney, I wanted him in my arms and I wanted to love him with all I had. And so I gave him asylum to hide from Erdogan, I really hated that guy sometimes but it was for the sake of appearances, we were allies, but behind closed doors, I could not stand Erdogan's hissy voice or the way it sounded, I wanted to send a personal plane to Samuel, but I thought that would bring too much Turkish media scrutiny and so I hoped he would make the 72 hour time frame. When I was called that he made it, I was relived and made accommodations for him immediately, but I needed him to remain loyal to Russia, so I practiced my speech in front of a mirror and then I met up with him and had him brought over in a separate limo, and when I saw him in person, I immediately felt sorry for him, he had no sense of luxury all his life and now he was staring at everything including the paintings of Tsar Nicolas II and the Faberge eggs and the gold ceilings and walls, and now he was sleeping on the crisp white sheets and under a red velvet blanket, he looked so peaceful, it was ridiculous as to how he became so youthful in his sleep.

Nobody's POV


	2. Chapter 2 A new life

Nobody's POV

The next morning, Sam woke up in an unfamiliar bedroom, the bed was very fancy and warm enough to sleep in for the rest of his life, he had a massive hangover and he found a glass of water and two capsules of aspirin next to it, he was slightly alarmed at the change of scenery, when he realized he was in the Presidential Palace, the home of Putin, he groaned and sat up carefully as to not worsen his headache, a maid brought Sam a fresh pair of clothes consisting of a double breasted trench coat, a fur hat with lapels to cover the ears, a dress shirt and dress pants, in short the clothing was semi-casual and he duly noted that he was alone in the room. Sam then showered and wore the clothing that was handed to him and he bitterly thought how Dean would have called him the Russian Davy Crockett and Putin stepped into the room and said "You will begin your duties as a hunter today Samuel Winchester." Sam immediately nodded and followed after Putin and they soon enjoyed their breakfast together with tea and eggs, after breakfast Putin lead him to the armory to let Sam pick out two guns of his choosing, Sam chose the automatic, Soviet-era MCM pistol and the well-known Kalashnikov, Sam holstered the pistol to his left hip and slung the AK-47 over his left shoulder and strapped a Bowie knife to his right thigh and a katana on his right shoulder. Putin then continued "These weapons of self-defense are given to you as a privilege and not as a right, to make sure you remain loyal to Mother Russia, you must swear an oath of the hunter, begin after me: "I, Samuel "Sam" Winchester do solemnly swear to serve Mother Russia and her leaders, to protect the Russians against the forces of evil and to preserve our civilizations at all costs, so help me God." Sam repeated the oath and Putin drew him in for a hug and Putin then addressed him by saying "I need to send you to Omsk, there have been reports of a yeti destroying buildings and huts and I cannot tolerate this, can you do this Samuel?" Sam nodded vigorously and crisply replied "Yes Sir!" And Sam was off in the frozen tundra hunting down a monster he had feared against many times.


	3. Chapter 3 The attack

_I forgot to do the disclosure: Okay I don't own Supernatural or its characters or Vladimir Putin or even the Russian Federation._

Sam was driving his snowmobile in the dark, dense, snowy Siberian forest of Omsk, after interviewing several terrified residents who spoke of a white, furry beast who was the height of a man, the monster, according to the residents had attacked the fishermen and scared them off from a pond by hurling boulder sized chunks of ice, fortunately nobody was hurt, but everyone was too scared to fish anymore and a foolish Novice ranked Supernatural hunter tried to kill it, but the young man was sent plunging down into the frigid pond, the young man was currently recovering in the ICU from hypothermia and mild frostbite, Sam had honestly had little to no information on the yeti since most of the monsters he and his family hunted were demons like Azazel and ghosts, when Sam heard the tell-tale blood-curdling roar of the beast, Sam killed the engine and crawled through the snow, ever grateful for the winter gear Putin had provided him, Sam watched as the massive hulking beast ate at a carcass of a deer and quickly sniffed the air for any new victims to kill, the stench filled the air and blood stained the pristine snow near it. Sam quickly tensed and before he knew it, the yeti was hurling chunks of ice at him, at this point; his dodging skills with the YPG were serving him well as he leapt to one side and ducked for his life, Sam was afraid of being hit by the ice and when he looked closer, the yeti was armed with claws, Sam cursed his luck in Syrian and fired his pistol once at the hulking monster which was barreling towards him and Sam screamed, he knew he couldn't outrun the beast, not even without his limp, and before he knew it, he was pinned against a tree and the yeti scratched him in the chest, Sam screamed in agony as the blood oozed down his cuts, _So much for these nice clothes_ Sam bitterly thought and he was worming his free arm down to his thigh to find the Bowie knife and he stabbed the monster directly in the ribs, where it would hurt most, the yeti bellowed in pain and stumbled backwards, dropping Sam onto his knees and Sam was in incredible pain, and Sam un-holstered his pistol and fired it directly at the yeti's forehead with a sniper's precision and the hulking monster let out one final roar of pain and fell face-forward into the snow, meanwhile Sam was in true agony, every foot seemed like a mile as he walked back to his snowmobile in horrendous pain, Sam screamed and cried quietly and he was rapidly bleeding out, Sam pulled out the first aid kit and was grateful to find plenty of gauze and tape inside of the box, Sam quickly controlled the bleeding as best as he could and hopped on his snowmobile for the nearest hospital. In the city, communication was frustrating because nobody seemed to understand Kurdish or Syrian, when he employed English, nobody seemed understand that either, so Sam showed them his blood stained bandages and they suddenly understood the gravity of the situation, and so he was brought as quickly as possible to the hospital, Sam tried to walk, but face-plated and he slipped into an oblivion, his last thought before he lost consciousness: _This can't be happening!_


	4. Chapter 4 The aftermath

_I should have admitted this but here goes: I am a rookie at Fanfiction so please be patient as I learn my way through the ramifications of this website and I also don't own Supernatural._

The phone buzzed while Putin was being presented the annual GDP meeting and God was he so busy, he had five different places to go and twenty different people to meet up with and my oh my did he hate socializing, he first had to deal with requests from people requesting release of civilians on the behalf of incarcerated people, Putin of course was not fooled and he tried to gently explain why they were imprisoned in the first place, sometimes Putin wondered if he should've just kicked up his feet on the table, lit a cigar and replied "No!" In such a manner they would've dragged out their sorry asses, ahhh… Such a nice fantasy, if only he could do that, there was only so much he could buy with his money, but when he received the phone call from an official in Omsk stating that Samuel Winchester had succeeded in killing the yeti, but was critically injured as of the moment. At that second, Putin dropped everything and cancelled the meeting and shouted "Stop the meeting!" and dashed out the golden double doors and leaving confused officials in his wake, papers flew everywhere as Putin hoped that Sam wasn't dying of his injuries, he knew he needed experienced Supernatural hunters and, well his experiment wasn't going too well as of yet, Putin barked orders at his pilot to fly to Omsk double time, and so the jet flew at a breakneck speed, slicing through the tundra air, and within two hours, Putin ordered his men to find out where Sam was hospitalized and he was anxious, Putin grabbed a cellphone and smashed it into millions of tiny little pieces. Putin stormed out of the waiting room and paced back and forth in the hallways, terrifying the nurses and doctors with a gaze that would make the Siberian ice seem warm, at last after an hour of fruitlessly pacing, a young brave (and perhaps foolish) intern approached Putin and brought him to Sam's side. Sam wasn't on too many machinery but it still alarmed Putin to see his newest hunter wrapped in so many bandages, Putin quietly approached Sam's bedside and held Sam's hand and softly murmured a prayer in Russian and hoped that Sam would wake up soon.


	5. Chapter 5 the learning curve

_I still don't own Supernatural and reviews to keep my ideas fresh and prevent writer's block are always welcome_

When Sam first woke up, he was in an intense amount of pain, and he turned over to see Putin next to him, Putin looked tired and his blue eyes seemed droopy, Putin quickly scooted over and said "Sam, are you okay?" Sam nodded and sat up in bed, Sam then spoke up and said "Can you teach me Russian?" Putin replied "Yes, but you must study hard, Russian is very difficult." And that is how Sam spent his entire two weeks, learning how to read, write and speak Russian while he was recuperating in his bedroom with Putin constantly testing Sam by conversing with him in Russian instead of English to sharpen his skills, after all in order to learn a language, you must speak the language. Sam kept training to keep up his strength in the training room, and Putin one day suggested "You are going to face stronger enemies, your improvised combat style will not help you against them, I suggest you learn Judo from someone, and it will help you in combat and it will help organize your strikes." Sam would relentlessly train in Judo, practicing his grappling and takedown moves were no easy task, his practice sessions with his sensei Mikhail Gurschov were exhausting beyond his imagination. Sam had to train and in the meantime, his new attorney was working on paperwork for Sam to become a Russian citizen, Sam found a massive library, it was called the Russian State Library and there were millions of books to choose from, Sam loved books and so he felt at home here, Sam wandered down the oak paneled sections labeled with bronze lettering, Sam understood some of the writing, while he didn't understand others, he finally found a thick, leather-bound book with gold writing on the cover stating in bold, proud words "The Mysteries and Secrets of the Supernatural" Sam carefully opened the book and found that the pages were filled with pictures of monsters and creatures he had never heard of, including phoenixes, zombies, yetis, warlocks, witches and even infamous enemy hunters who defected to Lucifer, Sam was interested in the case of a man named Leon Trotsky who was a secret supernatural hunter who was murdered in Mexico while trying to investigate black magic in order to stop it from being used, Sam grabbed a book that was a book on Lucifer and studied his downfall from Heaven, it all suddenly made sense, Mexico was Lucifer's home base, mess with Lucifer and you pay with your life and that is what Leon did all those decades ago and Lucifer made Leon's death seem as if it were a part of a conspiracy theory. Sam kept researching until he found out about a darkness descending and slowly corrupting human minds, turning them towards setting free caged monsters, this event had occurred throughout history and had brought down the Persian Empire, the Assyrian Empire, the New Kingdom of Egypt, the Roman Empire and had brought about plagues, earthquakes, famines, droughts, rebellions, volcanic eruptions, suicides, insurrections, and mysterious deaths to these empires and other places; in short, the darkness was growing stronger each and every moment, but to defeat it, it required the strength of a spell that only a Grandmaster Magician could cast and he was in the United States. Sam clicked his pen repeatedly and toyed with the pen as he analyzed his findings, Sam was tired and sleepy, but he had his Russian lessons to study and he had to eat something to keep up his strength and to defeat more monsters and this mysterious darkness.


	6. Chapter 6 the heart of darkness

The next day on April 13th 2019, Sam was ordered to find and kill the Dark Moray, it was an ice breathing, elemental type eel and Sam was nervous, and he stocked up on weaponry and supplies, this monster had been wreaking havoc in the oil fields of Lyantorskoye field, thus destroying oil drills and chasing off investors as well as costing the Russian oil companies billions of Rubles, the destruction was so widespread, even the military was on scene, trying to chip away at the ice that coated the frozen equipment, when Sam arrived, soldiers were busy using torches to melt the ice and get the drills running again, but would the method work, that was the question. Meanwhile Sam held the katana close to his body, ready to strike at any given moment, Sam's green eyes darted across the icy Siberian tundra, he shivered as his breaths froze into clouds of ice and dissipated, and suddenly, the sheet-like fog parted and he saw a monstrous, eel-like creature, armed with razor-sharp teeth and a dragon-like icy breath, the eyes were teal and the hide was made of various shades of blue and purple, Sam ducked under a platform and waited with baited breath for the attack, and within a moment, the Moray breathed ice all over the top of the platform while Sam dashed for the opportunity to attack the creature, there was a spot on the monster's belly that seemed to be the weak spot, and when he stabbed it, the creature roared with pain, but did not die. The eel fought back by breathing ice and unleashing a stream of freezing rain, where Sam once stood, Sam rolled to the side and hid behind a corner as the stream of ice built up, the Moray roared out of frustration and belched out ice bombs that sent ice-shrapnel everywhere on contact, a chunk of ice the size of a baseball struck Sam on the forehead and Sam screamed out in pain, Sam managed to dodge several ice bombs before stabbing the Moray in the green spot again, but still, the monster didn't die, in fact, the monster was getting stronger and angrier by the minute, then the eel unleashed another snowstorm mixture of ice, snow, rain and sleet, dramatically reducing Sam's visibility, Sam shielded his eyes as his tattered blue cape fluttered behind him, carried by the wind and dragging Sam behind, the darkness was beginning to creep over the stormy tundra and Sam heard a voice say "This was only the beginning Samuel, my intention was for you to leave your family, I influenced your mind to believe that your family was in terrible danger if you stayed with them and you believed every thought you had thought, after all, by isolating the powerful chess piece, the king can be defeated." Sam screamed "Who are you and why did you do this?" The voice replied "I am The Evil Entity, the enemy of mankind and of the angels, the conspirator with the murderer of your mother, and as for your second question, why did I do this? I did this to isolate you, after all you mortals have a saying 'Divide and conquer' it goes, by dividing you from your family, I can weaken your morale and easily defeat you, and an added bonus, you can't go back home anyway." Sam was stunned as the freezing sub-zero winds whipped at his hair, he wanted to not only find independence, but to protect his family from Azazel, but he fell into Azazel's trap anyway, Sam screamed his throat raw and the monster took the advantage to strike Sam at his most vulnerable moment, but Sam quickly whipped around and drove the hilt of the sword into the monster's belly, the monster died instantly, the darkness dispersed and the Voice remained silent as Sam ran towards the oil drills where the soldiers were still busy melting the ice. Sam gasped and cried, his tears freezing on his cheeks, he knew that even if Putin allowed him to go back to the States, the US authorities would certainly deport him again, he knew he couldn't defeat this new enemy on his own, he needed the identity of this Grandmaster magician and he needed it now.


	7. Chapter 7 Making contacts

_I still don't own Supernatural and I would love to receive some reviews!_

Samuel was busy in the Kremlin archives sorting through piles of paperwork and packets filled with pamphlets from government agencies when Putin came in to inspect his work and the President seemed satisfied with the duties that Sam was carrying out, Putin noticed that Sam had a bright and inquisitive mind, a mind that could one day serve the Russian Government, but for now, this lowly position in the Kremlin's dimly lit basement would have to do. After work, Sam returned to the library and researched the Grandmaster magician on the computer, but he received few results and decided to hit the books, Sam found out about the 24th Grandmaster magician but Sam still needed answers as to who he was, then he found a book called "Elemental magic and its uses against uncertain Evil." In the book, he found out about a secretive group of magicians that were born with powers and convened in a city called New Victoria in the year of 1432 on the day of April 14th, in this city the group of magicians drew up an agreement that in exchange for political power, they must swear an oath of undying loyalty to New Victoria and protect humanity at all costs, this of course continues to cause an imbalance of power to this day because the government was a military junta and nations like Russia, China and the US had more political power in New Victoria than nations like Canada, St. Vincent and the Grenadines, or Trinidad and Tobago. Then Sam read about how a single magician became so powerful, he became a Grandmaster magician, and he started wearing a green cape to symbolize the full mastery of elemental magic, this first Grandmaster magician's name was Lord James Attenborough of the British Crown Empire, A Grandmaster magician essentially not only held the most power in magic but also in politics as well, he was guaranteed a seat in the Council of Magicians and in the Delegation of Magicians as well as 550 out of the 1,500 ballots that could be cast; in other words the Grandmaster magician held large amounts of sway in a system where the higher ranking you are, the more ballots you held. But not all Grandmasters throughout history used their power for good and often lower ranking magicians suffered greatly as a result. Sam was frustrated as his research was getting him nowhere, he slammed the book shut and decided to ask Putin if he knew anything about the Grandmaster magician, in hopes of getting a break in his case. Back in the Kremlin, Putin asked in Russian "How is your research going Samuel?" Sam shook his head and replied "I have found nothing useful as of yet. I am trying to find out who is the Grandmaster magician and how can I contact him?" Putin looked offended and stated "You should have come to me first! As for your question: The man's name is Jason Calvin Garrett, he is the 26th and the current Grandmaster magician and the current head coach of the Dallas Cowboys, and yes he is incredibly busy with paperwork and missions and not to mention the fact that he has to manage a football team, as for his contact information, you will receive it from a friend of mine in the KGB department, but I will warn you, do _not_ pester Mr. Garrett, he is already dealing with a life and death situation regarding a defector from his neck of the woods." And so that was how Sam found himself in his room, dialing Jason's phone number and hoping he would pick up and talk to him. 


	8. Chapter 8 a new alianza

_I still don't own Supernatural and I really would like if you reviewed!_

Jason Garrett's POV

After a day of working hard to maintain a team, prosecute a defector and save the world from the Evil Entity, one would assume you would get a nice break to stretch your back and kick back your feet and relax. But _no,_ you have to be constantly worried and constantly vigilant against all enemies alike because of the goddamned Evil Entity and they all want you dead, and remind me again why the hell I agreed to swear the oath of loyalty to New Victoria all those years ago when Valentina, my predecessor and my teacher was still alive. Oh, wait Kiana's reminding me why; it was to protect my family and mostly for political power, but then again, we all want power, its human nature to want power and control over others. But at any rate, Roman is telling me there is a urgent phone call waiting for me and it is originating from Moscow, Russia (Great, I barely escaped that place with my life after an attack) I grunt and pick it up and I speak in Russian "Hello, who is this?" The man introduces himself as Samuel Winchester and he speaks of the uptick in monster attacks in Russia, not to mention the presence of an Evil Entity, when he mentions the Evil Entity, I scream "WHAT! I Thought I defeated the Evil Entity with the Heart of the Jaguar!" My blood was boiling with frustration as I tried to contain my rage, after all; Nadine Wesley a fellow magician from Australia had been killed trying to defeat the Evil Entity, or so we thought. I ran my fingers through my hair and Sam said "You need to come over, we need to meet up and make an Alliance of sorts between us Hunters and you Magicians, we will lose the battle against evil if we continue this way." I cut him off and said "Look, I have a G20 summit to attend in Berlin, so I am busy for two weeks straight and another thing? Sam I will try to get to Moscow as soon as I can, but I can't make any promises, and another thing, the alliance proposal would require a summit meeting and then we would have to propose it to the Secretary General Honda Nakamura and then we would have to ratify the alliance with the Honorable World Delegates and with the Grand Magician's Council, so in other words, your proposal will take some time in order for it to take effect for it to be of any use for either party."

Nobody's POV Five weeks later

Sam Winchester was anxiously adjusting his tie as he waited for Jason Garrett to walk through the golden doors, Putin glanced at Sam and said "Calm down Samuel, there is nothing to be nervous about." Putin accidentally placed his hand on Sam's while both men were holding onto the railing in order to adjust their shoes and head down to the main hall, Sam and Putin chuckled and both men thought nothing of it more than a coincidence and now both men stood thinking very different thoughts. And before they knew it, the honor guard swung the golden doors open and they saw Jason dressed in a fine business suit, his tie was silver colored and pinned down with a cobalt tie bar, Sam was dazzled by Jason's ability to look stylish in his accursed red hair, Jason shook hands with the President, the Prime Minister and finally the Hunter. Putin suggested, "I think we should grant you some privacy in your meeting." And Putin led the Magician and the Hunter to begin their discussions. Jason began by saying "Before I begin to negotiate any agreements with you, I need to know you in general as to you really are and your history, and another thing, don't lie because I know when you lie because my Eyes of Horus can detect liars and I absolutely hate liars to a passion." Sam then told Jason everything, about Azazel murdering his mother, about him being forced to hunt monsters from a young age, about his resentment towards being a hunter, his argument towards his father and the day he left and his tenure with the YPG before he was injured in a catastrophic attack on government forces when a barrel bomb exploded and Sam continued about his stay in Turkey and his attempt to return home, only to find out that America slammed its door on him and deported him back to Turkey before he could say or do anything about it. Sam then told Jason about how Erdogan threatened his deportation and how Putin gave him asylum under the given conditions that he became Russian and never left Russia without Putin's permission, and Jason listened very carefully and then soon Jason told his story of growing up in New Jersey and how he rose to stardom under his father's guidance and his tenure with Princeton before leaving for Columbia and then returning to Princeton again, all under his father's advice, Jason then continued about his disappointment in not being drafted and his tenure in the CFL before going to the Cowboys and rising further up the ranks to eventually become the head coach of the Dallas Cowboys, all while maintaining relations with his parents and siblings. Jason and Samuel then began two hours' worth of negotiations on the draft of the alliance that would be signed by the representatives of both parties, soon both men then left the conference room, exhausted and worse for wear, but very happy knowing that with this alliance, perhaps they could save the world, this time, together. But Jason suddenly asked a question that brought the good mood to a crashing halt when he asked Sam "Have you ever contacted any of your family members?" Sam hesitated for a dreadful tense moment before replying a meek "No." Jason replied, much horrified "How could you not call them?" Sam replied "I was busy, and I didn't have a lot of time when I was in the YPG, Jason." Jason looked unconvinced and shook his head with disapproval and replied "That is the most pathetic excuse I have ever heard Mr. Winchester." Sam added "Besides, I'm sure they don't care about me anymore anyway." To say Jason was shocked was an understatement, Garrett then continued "How do you know they don't care about you? How do you know that your dad isn't blaming himself for what he said to you? How do you know that your brother Dean isn't crying himself to sleep every single night, praying to the gods in hopes of you being alive and safe? How do you know that your father doesn't think that you are in a ditch with a knife in your back? Or the fact that your brother thinks that you might have defected to some enemy organization, or the fact that they both don't want you back, or the fact that they don't miss you?" Garrett took a deep breath to steady his nerves and then continued "The fact is kid, you might not know it, but your dad just wants you to be safe from this Azazel you just spoke of, he doesn't you to become another statistic in the line of people who have fallen victim to demons like Azazel. Your dad loves you, but sometimes they have to hide their sentimentality to help survive in this tough world, and I think you need to realize that, you told me of how Dean would care for you when your dad wasn't at the hotel, how do you think he feels? He's probably abusing alcohol and drugs of all sorts or even throwing himself further into his job as a hunter to distract from the pain and despair and hopelessness and the depression from the reality he has to face that you may be dead or an enemy hunter, and your dad? He's probably not sleeping enough, he's probably checking every police station for clues and researching online for all the clues he can think of, heck, he's even probably employed your fellow hunters to help in the hunt to search for you." Garrett took another breath and then said "You need to call them and talk to them." Sam replied "I don't know their number. They probably changed it anyway." Jason snapped "Bullshit, I'm heading to the KGB and getting their numbers now, I don't care what it takes, and I'm going to reunite you with your family one way or another." Soon after the lengthy conversation, Jason paid 2,000 Rubles to the KGB to find Dean and John Winchester's phone numbers. After two hours of waiting, Jason was handed two slips of paper which contained the phone numbers according to the records, which continuously updated every two minutes. Sam glanced at Jason, but Jason gave him an steely glare that said 'dial the damn number' Jason handed Sam his cell phone and with trembling fingers, Sam accepted and dialed Dean's number on the screen and soon Dean picked up, and Sam said with a cracking voice, "Hello?"


	9. Chapter 9 A new relationship

_I don't own Supernatural or its characters or even Jason Garrett_

In Dallas, Texas, the city of dreams and stars

Dean groggily sat up in bed, after all he was still exhausted from yesterday's exorcism and it took a large amount of energy to just keep the possessed person in place so that his father, John could recite the incantation, every single day was torture to say the least, he missed Sam like hell and dreamed of seeing his little brother again, soon Dean showered and dressed and got ready for the day while John cooked breakfast, Dean opened a duffel bag and fished out a picture of him and Sam at Blue Earth, Minnesota, in the snapshot both of the boys were wearing cherubic grins and flashed peace signs as John took the picture, Dean took a deep breath and traced his finger over the picture, hoping that if Sam didn't want to ever see him, at least he would be safe. Dean and John had heard of a wishing fountain in the center of downtown Dallas, Dean carried the shiniest quarter he could find and both men trekked through the streets and they found a wishing fountain where water cascaded down the spigots and coins glittered at the bottom of the basin, Dean murmured "I wish I could hear from Sam again." And he tossed the coin and watched it sink beneath the crystal water, Dean quietly wiped a tear from his cheek and explored the city and returned to the hotel, John told Dean "Tomorrow, we head to Baton Rouge for an angry spirit." Dean nodded and at that moment, his phone rang and he recognized that the number was from Dallas, Dean assumed there would be another screaming civilian on the phone, begging for assistance when he heard a voice that he thought he would never hear again, a voice that he wished to hear. Dean heard a tentative "Hello?" on the other end. Dean was choking with emotion and he was sobbing as quietly as he could as to not wake his father, Dean was thinking " _what the hell were you doing in Dallas and why did you call after all this time?"_

In Moscow, Russia, the city of Cossacks and soldiers

Sam could hear sobbing on the other end before he heard Dean scream "SAMMY! Why! Oh Sam! Oh God!" Then he heard Dean scream "Dad, Sam's on the phone, wake up!" and them Sam said with a shaky voice "Dean, I'm sorry, I am so incredibly sorry, I wish you knew how sorry I felt." And then Sam broke down and cried, Jason simply watched the emotional moment play out in front of him, he silently wiped away a tear and continued to watch as to provide moral support if needed, Dean screamed "How could you do this to me!? I missed you every single day! I prayed that you would someday comeback to us and we would say sorry to you!" Sam cried even harder and then said through a thick voice "Please don't hate me Dean, I only left because the Evil Entity influenced my thoughts and forced me to leave, I thought…I thought that if I left, you guys would be safe from me, it's my fault mom is dead, it's my fault Azazel destroyed your life and ripped apart this family. It's all my fault, everything is my fault!" and with that Sam collapsed into a heap of a sobbing mess. Dean broke down when he heard Sam's confession and both of the brothers were crying on their respective side on the planet and it took them five good minutes to compose themselves and soon Dean asked "Where have you been?" and Sam told Dean everything from his tenure with the YPG to his deportation from the United States to his arrival in Russia, Sam tried to water down the frightening parts but it only made the story seem scarier, Dean demanded "How could you leave us for Syria?" Sam explained "I supported the Kurdish people in their struggle for representation." Dean screamed "You could've gotten killed by that barrel bomb Sam!" Sam cried when he heard his brother scream like that, he had never hear his brother scream like that in his lifetime, Sam's fingers were trembling as he explained that he was now in Moscow, Russia and Dean said "I thought you were in Dallas because the phone number was from Dallas!" Sam explained "This isn't my cellphone, this is Jason Garrett's cellphone." Dean said "Bring this Jason Garrett on the on the phone now." Sam nodded towards Jason and handed the phone to him, Dean spoke "Hello, this is Dean Winchester, I want you to know that I thank you for finding my brother, I can't wait to know more about you." Jason said "Hello, I am Jason Garrett, I am the head coach of the Dallas Cowboys It's my pleasure to reunite you with your brother." Dean said "You are actually THE Jason Garrett, the guy who turned Dak Prescott into a star?" Jason nodded and said "Yep, the one and only." Dean then asked "What brought you to Moscow?" Jason bobbed his head and replied "Well, it was actually your brother Sam that proposed an alliance between us magicians and you hunters, we only met after five weeks because I was busy with the G20 meeting and then I was busy with the NFL Draft and then there was paperwork and then there was the matter of dealing with an enemy magician and trying him in court, so things have been hectic for me to say the least. And then there is the BRICS meeting next week in Xiamen, China so that adds another layer of difficulty for me to take any time off as it is, I have to say though, we have been making headway progress and we are finishing up the finishing touches of the draft on the alliance, soon I will send it to New Victoria so it can be ratified and you and your brother can send your copy to the central HQ that you have sworn allegiance towards, so that your central government can ratify it." Dean replied "An alliance? Sam never spoke of an alliance!" Jason was stunned, then he replied "Can you and your father come to Moscow? We would like to explain this proposal in further detail, and I will be there as well, I will have to have the alliance ratified from my end, so it will take some time for it to take effect." And then Dean said "I'm on my laptop booking a ticket to Moscow right now Jason, my dad wants to talk to Sam, can you hand the phone to him?" Jason replied "Sure, no problem." Sam accepted the phone with trembling fingers and heard his father crying on the other end of the line, it was a good five minutes before they could compose themselves and then Sam said "Please don't hate me dad, I only did what was best for you and Dean, I..I am incredibly so sorry." John choked out "How could you do this to us, leaving for Syria, I was so worried about you when I realized that you were missing!" John added "I am coming over to Moscow right now, our flight according to Dean is in an hour, we will be there as soon as possible, but you will have to explain everything to us when we get there Sam." And with that Sam hung up the phone and Jason took back his cellphone and left for his hotel near the Kremlin, and with that, Sam went to bed, exhausted but happy knowing that he would see his brother and father once again.


	10. Chapter 10 The reuinon

_I need reviews because, well I am running out of steam and ideas (Sigh) Anyway, I still don't own supernatural._

Even as Sam slept in his bed, he saw nightmares of the world on fire, he watched in horror as Jason Garrett crawled through a wrecked scene of Paris with the Eiffel tower on fire in the distance, dark smoke billowed into the sky, clutching at a bloody wound on his chest with his right hand, Sam screamed "Jason, what happened to you!?" Jason's eyes were glazed over in pain and tears, Jason's skin was deathly pale and his armor was shredded and hung limply in pieces, Jason was gripping his shattered katana, or the remains of what was left of it. Jason was limping as crimson blood dripped from a wound on his forehead, tears were streaking down his face as he whispered "Why?" over and over in his concussed state, the magician was sniffling as his body was racked with sobs, and suddenly Sam saw that Jason stood in the midst of a battlefield, the lone survivor of a mass purge from the Darkness and the Evil Entity, he had managed to defeat Azazel but it came with an awful cost, the lives of the millions of civilians, magicians and hunters who volunteered to fight to death to protect humanity, Jason suddenly fell to his knees and screamed "I am so sorry Sam, I am so sorry Dean, I am so sorry Roman and Marina and Mikhail and Dawood and Honda, I am so sorry I couldn't save you all from your deaths." And Jason descended to a heap of sobbing and mourning as he wailed, alone in a destroyed and shattered world. Jason hugged his katana close as his tears streaked down his ashen, bloodied face. Sam bolted up in bed, gasping and shaking, he knew that the Evil Entity was showing him a warped version of the future, Sam decided not to tell Jason what he saw lest that it should frighten Jason. That afternoon, Sam and Jason stood in the Vnokovo international airport, waiting for Dean and John Winchester to arrive through the gate, when Sam saw his brother and father, it was an emotional reunion for the trio as they sobbed and held onto each other for dear life, Jason smiled as he lead the Winchesters to their hotel room in downtown Moscow, the hotel name was The Four Seasons Hotel and it was a luxurious hotel, Dean and John were staring at their rooms, Dean asked "Who paid for this?" Sam replied "I did." And soon John and Dean were briefed on the alliance and its implications for both Hunters and Magicians and Jason tried to explain the legal complications that the alliance proposal would have to go through in New Victoria, even if Jason cast his 550 ballots, he still needed another 800 ballots from his coalition, Jason knew Marina Demos could cast her 20 ballots and Michael Varo could cast his 80 ballots and Mikhail Horvat could cast his 50 ballots, but he still had a long way to go before the proposal could pass, Jason sighed deeply and he ran his fingers through his hair and said "I will do whatever I can to make the alliance pass, and even if it doesn't, I will personally still support you in your quest to defeat the Evil Entity, once and for all."


	11. Chapter 11 Passing the bill

_I still don't own supernatural, and I would love to receive some reviews, thanks!_ Jason Garrett's POV

The next week, leader and diplomats from nineteen other countries came in and began speaking under the central theme in the G20 summit "Securing the future of national and international securities." One after another, leaders stood up to speak while I listened through the translation headphones, then next week I had to attend the NFL draft and make phone calls to newly drafted players, week three was minicamp, weeks four and five were training camp, it was on the sixth week that I managed to squeeze in some time to head to Moscow to draft an alliance proposal with Samuel Winchester, we then confronted each other's pasts, after he told me his story, I told him about how I grew up in New Jersey, how I rose through the ranks of being a quarterback and how I discovered that I had powers and how Valentina trained me until her death and how I became a head coach and a Grandmaster magician in such a short time, I even told him about how I became powerful and I found out that I hosted the spirit of chaos in my left rib, to be honest, when I found out about that, to say I was shocked was an understatement, I was told that if I ever damaged or broke that rib, the spirit would be set free and the spirit would destroy the world and it would be all my fault. I managed to get him to talk to his family on my cellphone and I got his family together for him on Moscow. Soon after a week Sam's brother Dean and his father John returned to the United States and I left for Xiamen, China to attend the BRICS summit, where we drafted a declaration stating that "Those who harbor, nurture and support terrorists are guilty of perpetuating the crimes that may be committed by terrorists themselves." And so after that I returned to Moscow where Sam told me that he was chosen to represent the hunters' delegation, I told him that General Secretary Honda Nakamura would represent the magicians' delegation, Sam asked for the address to the Magician's HQ and I laughed and said "You can't get there by ordinary means, I have to teleport you there because New Victoria isn't even on planet Earth, it is on a different dimension." Sam looked stunned and then said "I can't believe that you actually have powers Jason." I sarcastically replied "Yeah, neither can I." Sam and I left for our respective rooms in our respective buildings and we both got dressed in our formal wear, I dressed in my military ceremony uniform complete with the green cape flowing down my shoulders and I carried my baton in my left hand and I wore my American sash, and my chest was festooned with medals and ribbon bars and epaulettes and on my head, I wore my signature peaked cap and when I saw Sam, he wore his best suit and a blue tie, when Sam saw me, his jaw dropped he obviously looked very jealous as to how well I was dressed, his moss green eyes widened like Oreos when he saw my medals and the six stars on my shoulder boards. Sam whispered with awe "You must be one hell of a war hero." I nodded solemnly and we both left the palace, Sam got clearance from Putin to go to New Victoria and I gripped him by the waist and I chanted the teleportation spell in Russian. When Sam opened his eyes he said "Whoa" as he saw the skyscrapers reach to dizzying heights and he started exploring the Victorian-era churches and the sleek glass towers and when he tried to talk to a local, I glared at him as if to say "Shut up Sam!" And then afterwards I explained to him that New Victoria had a nasty reputation for crime, but Sam didn't either hear me or pretended not to listen because he went back to sightseeing, Sam saw the hover-cars and stared at the sci-fi era technology, I then said "Sam, New Victoria is a place for business, not tourism, or you would see tons of tourists here and I dragged him to the black, glassy HQ tower, the jagged façade of the building stood out against the fog, Sam summed up the appearance of the tower in a few words "This looks like Trump tower." And soon we both displayed our badges and passports and we passed the security clearances and then we left for the main caucus hall where the Honorable World Delegates were seated according to their nationality and its influence in politics, if you wanted a picture of how they were seated, imagine the Republican National Convention or the EU parliament in Brussels, in the front facing towards the Delegates was the 12 member of Grand Council Members, which I was a part of, I sat in my seat and the General Secretary introduced Sam, Sam delivered a short speech on who he was and what he did as a hunter, then he spoke of the Evil Entity's newfound strength and its alliance with Azazel, then he proposed the Hunter/Magician alliance that would force both sides to contribute 30% of its forces in the battle against evil, I knew the proposal would stall in the Caucasian nations like Georgia, Azerbaijan, Armenia and Iran. So I was relying on the Balkan nations like Slovenia, Slovakia, and Romania to help through even though they did not possess as many ballots as Russia, and Russia hated contributing any more magician than what they believed what was needed. Dawood, a Bosnian retorted "30% are you insane Mr. Winchester? Do you realize that this may threaten our national security and we are already facing tensions from Kosovo and Serbia as it is, not to mention the fact that the Ukraine's battle against its separatists is not far away from us!" And soon member nations all came up with reasons not to support the quota and Danilo Andrija of Serbia shouted towards Sam "New Victoria is in a state of emergency, we need as many magicians on guard as we can, and we are also at red alert mode, and we are in state of attack against multiple enemies Sam, we are dealing with enough as it is." But somehow the alliance passes through the lower house and the upper house, and with that angry boos are heard when I cast my ballots in favor of the proposal, but the chamber is soon quiet when the U.S and the Japanese flags are brought in by the respective nation's color guards. Sam and Honda stand in front of their respective flags and step forward to the podium to sign their copies of the alliance, after the signing ceremony, they exchanged their copies of the alliance and shook hands and that was how our alliance with the hunters began.


	12. Chapter 12 Sam's Fate

I will discontinue this story after this chapter until further notice and I don't own Supernatural Five years later, nobody's POV.

It has been five years since the alliance has been signed by both sides, both sides declared open war against Azazel and his allies, and now the world is struggling to exist, Jason is leading an army of magicians that have suffered heavy losses in South Africa and Mexico, black magic is a norm that even Jason cannot counter, it is something that his Mongolian hunter counterpart Agugung can counter against, even worse; Malaysia and Borneo and Nigeria and Portugal and Germany as well as Belgium are suffering heavy casualties against the Evil Entity, Sam Winchester became a Russian citizen and Vladimir Putin had finally managed to get a deal with his counterpart Donald Trump to get Sam to the States so he can have visitation rights to see his family, but sadly, Sam never lived to see American soil, Sam was killed in action in Dubrovnik, Croatia trying to stop an enemy magician from killing Pierre Garcon of France, a devastated Putin blamed himself for his secret lover's death and the heartbreak in Vladimir's voice was clear as he notified Dean of Sam's death, Putin managed to seem unemotional and stoic in front of the cameras, but in his room, he wailed and sobbed for the dead man, Putin had only managed to confess of his love to Sam three years before, and their relationship bloomed in the dark confines of their secretive minds but now Putin was alone, once again, Sam was buried in a graveyard near the Kremlin, where Vladimir would visit Sam each and every day to start his day, and he would lay fresh flowers on Sam's headstone, Putin shivered as the snowflakes danced as they cascaded down and piled up on the older snow, Putin pulled his _Ushanka_ tighter around his ears as he whispered to Sam "I miss you, I love you, goodbye." And with that, Putin left and arrived to the Kremlin at the St. Basil cathedral where he lit a candle for himself and for Sam, his dead lover, Putin still missed the taste of Sam's soft lips on his own and wiped a tear away at the fondness of the memory. Meanwhile in Paris, magicians and hunters from around the world including the Quest Seekers, which Jason was a member of, gathered in downtown Paris, even Dean and John Winchester came, to avenge their lost son and brother. John didn't trust Jason Garrett much, but Jason had saved Sam's life multiple times until he died. Dean stared at Jason's icy blue eyes as Garrett surveyed his forces, Jason sighed deeply and murmured sadly "It isn't enough." Before Dean could reply, an explosion shattered his thoughts and Azazel was standing before them with his army of enemy magicians, hunters, vampires, demons and enemy angels, Jason gasped slightly at the sight of the angels, but he shouted "Know your drill! ATTACK!" And all hell broke loose after that, Jason had finally managed to find the spell to seal away the Evil Entity and Azazel into hell, but it would a great amount of energy to cast it, Jason unraveled the scroll and recited aloud in Russian "Iz vorot mraka, Cherez teni zla, Cherez serdtse zla, Vy vse rasstroyeny, vse vy!" An explosion of force came from Jason's rib as it shattered and it set free the spirit of chaos, Jason collapsed from the sheer force and pain of the bone snapping in half and he screamed in pain, the force of the exploding rib ripped open a massive wound in Jason's chest, causing him to bleed profusely, meanwhile the spirit battled against Azazel, for a sprit who yearned for battle for decades since he was sealed in a bony prison, Chaos was very vengeful and furious and unleased his full fury and strength against Azazel, Azazel and the Evil Entity stood no chance as they were outclassed by a very angry sprit and they were sealed in the Cage of Hell for all of eternity, Jason was battling against other enemy magicians as explosions rocked the city and while he was busy battling for his life, magicians and hunters were dying left and right even though the two enemies were sealed forever, meanwhile, the Chaos spirit was raging and battling against the host that set it free, Jason was strong and hardy, but could his experience save him from the demon that he had within him his entire life? Jason was sent flying backwards through a glass and brick wall, causing him a massive concussion, Jason dizzily gripped his katana and attacked with all he had, the katana shattered on the force of impact and Jason chanted "Otstupite ot khaosa zla" and the sprit wailed as he was sucked into another whole rib in Jason's chest, Jason face planted onto the ashy ruins of Paris, when Jason regained consciousness, he watched in horror as the Eiffel tower came crashing down as the flames consumed the steel beams of the tower, he stared at the mangled wreckage of the symbol of hope and love, and it stood for nearly a century, until it was brought crashing down and now, the future of life and light has been plunged into darkness and death, Jason wept as ash coated everything around him and he screamed out his comrade's names in hopes of finding them, but he was alone, lost and hopeless as despair washed over him.


End file.
